


[podfic] With Focus

by geckoholic, reena_jenkins



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Female Friendship, Gen, Mentors, POV Female Character, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Upon meeting Kate Bishop, Natasha finds herself stuck in a bit of deja-vu.





	[podfic] With Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Focus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316619) by [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic). 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Mentors, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII

 **Length:**  00:09:23  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bMarvel_Hawkeye_Black%20Widow%5d%20With%20Focus.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
